When two sisters meet
by SeaGreenAthena
Summary: Piper McLean has always been sad. She may not of had it as bad as the rest of the seven, but everyone has faced hurt in their lives. Her father inflicting most of it during her childhood, and more recently, the discovery of being a 'Barbie doll' daughter of Aphrodite. One day, she meets a girl she never expected to- her sister. Hints of Liper :D


Piper McLean was crying.

She tried _so hard_ to tell her father the truth. About everything- Aphrodite, being a demigod, Jason, Leo, the prophecy, Gaia and the giants.

_Everything. _

The war was finally over, the seven had won. It had been a few days since their victory yet camp Jupiter and camp Half Blood were still celebrating. It was a relief to see that even though they no longer had a common enemy to fight against as allies, they still got along. Though secretly Piper was terrified that a Greek would bump into a Roman and then BAM- another civil war. But she didn't dare tell Jason that- or anyone else for that matter. Piper had her suspicions however- Chiron, Annabeth and Reyna seemed on edge as well.

But that didn't matter right now. What mattered was her Dad had broken her heart- _again. _She was overreacting, she supposed. It was just that for the first time, maybe the _only _time, Piper was ready to tell him everything. She was so close- walked into the house, made sure no one was listening in, sat her dad down- ready with homemade cookies and milk mind you, (For the shock… and hunger), and just as she was about to say:

'Dad, I'm a demigod, my mother is Aphrodite and I can charm speak people into doing whatever I want them to. Oh, and on Tuesday my friends and I beat Mother Earth in a battle which left me about an inch from death. How was your week?'

He got a phone call from some director, wanting to hire him for some cutting edge drama film which could change his career completely. Or so he said.

All Piper knew for sure is that her Dad had bailed on her, when she needed him. He may not have _known _that. But it still hurt. A lot.

She marched out of the house the second Piper heard Tristan McLean's car zoom off. She didn't want to think of him as her Dad at the moment. She stormed off into the woods nearby the mansion, ready to become lost amongst the trees, breathe in the smells and be entranced with the current of the nearby river she had seen a flash off a few hours earlier. Piper quickened her pace as she continued to trek through the forest. She just wanted to forget all the heartbreak that her father had inflicted on her, at least for a little while, then whizz of back to camp, ready for Leo to cheer her up.

Piper smiled at the thought. Why, she wondered, had she thought of Leo before Jason? She shook the thought off- she needed no more complications in her life. But she couldn't shake the thought of Leo's stupid, elfish face peering down at her, calling her Beauty Queen.

'_Repair boy…'_ She muttered, not daring to let the thought of Jason's angry face if he knew what she was thinking. What _everyone _would think.

_Typical Aphrodite girl. _

That's all she was, a girly girl who couldn't stick to one person who she was supposed to love. It made her so angry that people, that _she, _thought of herself like some bimbo Barbie gir-

Then she felt herself falling, and the last thing she saw was the river that she had been searching for, but was too busy thinking stupid things to see.

Everything turned black around her as Piper felt a sharp pain on her forehead. The world cleared suddenly, and Piper couldn't help but think that she'd been unconscious for a very short amount of time. She looked around slightly, not moving her head in fear that she had damaged it. The world looked distorted to her for some reason, everything was too bright and…peaceful. It didn't feel right to be worried or upset in such a tranquil place. A figure loomed over Piper, breaking her away from admiring the new world.

'_Maybe I'm concussed…' _Piper thought. She couldn't see the person leaning over her, the light was in her eyes far too much. She craned her neck up, realising that her head didn't hurt in the slightest. Also noticing that her head wasn't wet- no blood, and no river… she had fallen head first into a River, yet she wasn't lying with her face in water or dirt.

She blinked rapidly to see the person- no _girl, _leaning over her. She recognized her instantly- though she wasn't supposed to. Hades, she wasn't meant to _meet _her for another or so years, (at least she hoped.)

'Hello Piper!' Silena Beauregard cheered gleefully.


End file.
